Recueil d'OS
by Labime des fic
Summary: Recueil d'OS !
1. OS 1 : Une soirée

**OS Noël Harry Potter :**

Coucou tout le monde, nous revoilà avec cet OS, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

Note : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings mais l'histoire est sortie de la tête d'Astréa.

…

Voldemort était mort un mois plus tôt sous la baguette d'Harry Potter. Et, en cette soirée du 24 décembre, un bal avait été organisé afin de fêter la victoire du survivant et Noël. Pour cette occasion tous les élèves étaient restés à Poudlard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, habillés de leurs plus belles tenues mais aucune trace du survivant…

Depuis la mort de sa Némésis, Harry avait pris l'habitude de « disparaître ». Personne ne savait où il était, pas même Dumbledore. Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà parié sur le lieu où il était ou encore avec qui il se trouvait, certains pensaient qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un et misaient alors sur qui était l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tort, le héros avait bien trouvé quelqu'un mais tous se trompait quand à l'identité de l'élu et en ce soir de Noël une autre personne manquait à l'appel. Personne ne l'avait remarqué car tout le monde savait celle-ci très asociale et il paraissait naturel qu'elle manquerait ce bal bien qu'étant résidant du château.

Ce résident était du reste dans ses appartements avec sur les genoux un certain Harry Potter. L'homme était était en train d'ouvrir le cadeau que son compagnon lui avait offert. A l'intérieur du paquet il découvrit une bague qui avait pour ornement un lion enlacé d'un serpent.

« -C'est magnifique ! », en disant ces mots ses yeux s'embuèrent, il les plongea alors dans deux magnifiques émeraudes avant de porter son regard sur les lèvres de son ange.

Il l'honora d'un doux baiser dans lequel il fit passer toute sa gratitude et son amour.

« -Merci mon coeur. »

L'homme aux yeux onyx dans l'obscurité tendit à son tour un présent à son amant. Celui-ci le prit délicatement avant de l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit un collier couvert de la même gravure que sa bague, un lion et un serpent . Le plus âgé vit alors une cascade de larmes dévaler les joues de son âme sœur qui se jeta comme un boulet de canon dans ses bras.

« - Merci, je t'aime !

\- Joyeux Noël Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël Severus. »

…

Alors ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, je l'ai reçu comme cadeau de Noël par ma chère Auteure.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, les avis sont les bienvenus !

Fina


	2. OS 2 : Retour

**OS n°2 : Retour**

Avant propos pour le bien de mon histoire :

Harry a vaincu Voldemort 1 an après sa 7ème année à Poudlard.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de cette histoire fleur bleu. J'espère que vous y tirerez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Astréa.

Et merci pour les reviews du précédent OS !

Fina.

…

J'avais toujours aimé l'hiver, cette saison froide où la nature se repose et où tout semblait purifié par la neige. J'ouvris la fenêtre et fut pris dans un souffle glacé. J'aimais tant cette sensation quand le froid me piquait la peau, cela me faisait me sentir vivant.

Depuis qu'il avait disparu je me sentais mort à l'intérieur, je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans vie, une poupée qui ne souriait pas, qui ne riait pas. Juste un corps qui se contentait de survivre à l'aide de gestes mécaniques. Le seul qui aurait pu réanimer cet être sans vie, cette marionnette sans expression avait disparu i ans, juste après la chute de Voldemort… juste au moment où il aurait pu vivre leur amour au grand jour.

« -Harry, on l'a retrouvé ! » hurla Draco tout en ouvrant en grand la porte de mon appartement. Il s'arrêta devant moi, essoufflé.

« -Il … Il a été enlevé par un vampire, ils l'ont aperçu dans un hôtel de luxe en Chine, nous l'avons trouvé, il nous faut l'autorisation d'un procureur ! »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un électrochoc en moi. Je courus jusqu'à la table, pris un papier, ma plume et j'écrivis d'une main tremblante le document avant de le signer.

« Auror en chef, Draco Malefoy, moi le procureur général de la cour de justice (1) vous autorise à prendre 7 hommes avec vous. Dans cette mission, la survie de l'otage est impérative, vous avez l'autorisation de tuer le criminel si nécessaire mais priorité est donnée à la survie du captif. »

« -Bien Monsieur. »dit Draco avant de partir.

Je le suivis peu après et, 5 minutes plus tard, après mon arrivée au ministère un auror vint m'avertir que Draco était parti accompagné de plusieurs autres aurors. C'est alors que la plus longue des attente de ma vie commença. Je voyais les minutes passer sans qu'aucuns signes en direction de la porte ne viennent m'indiquer si la mission avait réussie ou échouée. Peut-être était-ce trop tard … Peut-être m'avait-il oublié… Peut-être était-il devenu un calice ou pire encore… mort ?

Mon regard dériva alors sur la neige. Nous nous étions mis ensemble i ans, c'était l'hiver, nous nous étions déclarés l'un à l'autre devant la cheminée tous les deux emmitouflés dans un plaid. Je t'avais regardé dans les yeux, j'étais décidé à te déclarer mon amour, j'avais pris une grande inspiration puis t'ai exprimé mes sentiments dans un discours totalement décousu tout en bafouillant. J'avais finis par un magnifique « Je t'aime » tellement bredouillé que j'ignorais si tu m'avais compris.

J'étais tout rouge, j'aurais pu concurrencer une tomate j'en suis sûr ! Tu avais alors levé les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, je suis devenu plus pâle que la neige. J'étais certain que tu ne voulais de mes sentiments,.. après tout qui voudrait de moi, tout petit, tout maigre et le corps couvert de cicatrices alors que toi tu étais d'une beauté… froide mais magnifique. J'étais désespéré, je ressentais une grande douleur à la poitrine, je commençais à amorcer un mouvement pour m'échapper de cette pièce, TE fuir. Tu m'as alors retenu par le poignet avant que, d'un mouvement précis, tu ne me fasses tomber sur toi.

J'avais ensuite découvert le paradis, tu m'as embrassé avant de me dire « Je suis déçu, j'aurais voulu te le dire le premier. » Tu t'étais approché de mon oreille et m'avais chuchoté« Je t'aime aussi ».

 _toc toc toc_ (2)

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'un des aurors partis avec Draco.

« -Je vous écoute. »

« -Monsieur, la mission est un succès, il est à l'hôpital de Sainte-Marguerite. Par contre le Vampire à été tué. »

« -Bien j'attends votre rapport sur on bureau demain. »

L'auror sorti. Je me précipitai d'un coup dans la cheminée. J'arrivais alors dans le hall de l'hôpital, Hermione m'y attendait déjà.

« -Il est dans la chambre n°17, il se trouve dans le coma mais il n'est pas blessé de ce que m'a dit mon mari. Rabastian Lestrange, car c'était lui le ravisseur, l'a plongé dans le coma pour que lorsqu'il se réveille étant considéré mort par l'État et ne connaissant plus personne il soit obligé de devenir son calice. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la chambre n°3 de l'étage ma marche commença à ralentir jusqu'à devenir inexistante devant sa chambre. J'avais l'impression qu'une chope de plomb était tombée dans mon estomac. Je pensais que si j'ouvrais cette porte, je me rendrais compte que c'était en réalité un rêve qui disparaîtrait. Si tel était le cas, je pense que je ne pourrais le supporter à mon réveil. Je pris alors une profonde inspiration, m'efforçant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Enfin, je pris la poignée de la porte, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me brûlait la peau la porte s'ouvrit et je le vis dans ses draps immaculés. Sa peau était pâle, ses longs cheveux fins faisaient un halo argenté autour de son visage aux traits aristocratiques, des traits raffinés mais masculin, il était l'incarnation même de la beauté.

« -Viens Draco, laissons-les seuls »

« -Bien mon amour »

Je vis à peine Draco et Hermione quitter la salle. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, je lui saisis la main avec délicatesse, elle était si froide, doucement je la portais à mes lèvres avant de la poser sur ma joue.

« -Reviens moi, s'il te plaît... »

Après ce moment, plusieurs jours passèrent. Ce mardi ça aurait fait 8 ans que nous étions ensemble. Je sentis soudainement une légère pression sur ma main, je levai ma tête et tombais dans deux yeux orage.

« -Bonjour mon ange »dit-il en m'adressant un faible sourire.

Je me lançai alors dans ses bras :

« Lucius »

Fin

…

(1) Je sais que je suis sensée mettre son nom mais je veux pas, nan.

(2) Oui oui je sais, je dois me lancer dans une carrière de bruitages !

J'espère que cette OS vous à plu. Le chapitre 2 de « Illusion des Destins » devrait bientôt sortir.

Kisu Astréa.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, c'est toujours bénéfique pour nous.

Fina.


End file.
